


Lessons

by VicXntric



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, pre-HPB
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 14:42:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13661121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VicXntric/pseuds/VicXntric
Summary: Hard lessons come in all shapes and sizes. Some are painful and some are alot of fun, as Percy finds out.





	Lessons

Percy Weasley had never been known for his demonstrative nature.

Oh, he would return a hug when given one from his parents or little sister, but never actually initiated any contact. It definitely set him apart from the rest of the Weasley clan, but no one was certain whether it was the cause or effect of this distance, not even Percy.

All he _did_ know was that he wasn't going attempt a hug or kiss without being _positive_ of having it returned--anything else meant rejection, which was the equivalent of failure for him. Percy was never certain which of those two things he feared more, and did his best to make certain he never had to endure either.

If pressed, Percy would have mentioned that one of his clearest memories from early childhood was of his affectionate mother actually backing away from him as he ran to hug her. It had been during the war, and Molly had to leave her five youngest children in a safe house while she went to find their father. The strangers had been kind, but they were _strangers_ , and spent the entire time insisting that the children stay quiet. The grown-ups mostly took care of Ronnie and Baby Ginny, leaving five-year-old Percy with the twins and the admonition to _keep quiet._ Then one day she returned and Percy, the only Weasley child in the room when she entered, had run headlong towards her, only to be caught by several sets of hands and have his mother hold out his hand as if to ward him off. "No, lovey," was the soft whisper. "Mummy mustn't hug you." And then Mummy had left and Percy cried himself to sleep--silently, of course. 

Mummy stayed away for nearly a week, leaving Percy heartbroken and wondering if perhaps he hadn't been keeping the twins quiet enough or if he was being too much trouble for their keepers. Then Mummy came back again and kissed and hugged him until he was breathless. After the twins and babies were asleep, she'd taken him onto her lap for more hugs and kisses and told him what a good, brave boy he'd been, but at the back of his little heart it still hurt. 

Years later Percy learned that Molly had been hit by an _infectus_ spell that night and had only come to the safehouse to hide for an hour before going back into battle. The spell didn't hurt her, but made her the equivalent of a plague-carrier. She couldn't have hugged him. Percy knew logically that pushing him away had just been another demonstration of her love for him. 

It still hurt. 

The lessons learned by Percy that month never left him. If you're bad, no Mummy. If you're good, Mummy comes back. Be very good and Mummy will give extra hugs and kisses. 

But most of all, _never_ , never try to hug someone unless you know for certain they will hug you back. Anything else hurts too much.

It became a vicious cycle. With big brother Percy not willing to dole out hugs, and the babies more than willing, the twins naturally gravitated towards them, especially since time in Percy's company also meant adherence to all the rules. In return, Percy began holding himself even more aloof from his rambunctious younger siblings.

By the time he went to Hogwarts, the stand-offish nature that had become his protection was apparent for all to see.

Except Oliver Wood.

As he grew older, Percy would wonder how it was that an only child was so comfortable with showing physical affection, no matter how doting his parents were. Oliver thought nothing to flinging a companionable arm around his room-mate's shoulders, slapping him on the back, mussing his hair or--during the events of their sixth year--holding him tight as he cried over his missing sister. 

Sometimes, when he was annoyed at Oliver for his teasing about Penelope, Percy would shrug off the Keeper's arm, angry enough to want to hurt his friend. The shunning never crushed Oliver in the least--he would merely push up Percy's glasses with a laugh and say something about coming back when he was in a better mood. 

At the end of their seventh year, just before graduation ceremonies, Oliver had hugged Percy hard and followed it up with a passionate kiss. Percy knew that had he drawn away at that moment, Oliver would have been thoroughly crushed, but he couldn't think of doing that. He couldn't think at all.

That had been four months ago, and they had moved in together in September with the blessings of both sets of parents. They had only two weeks together in their new place before Oliver had to go off to training camp for Puddlemere United. He had been gone for a month and was due back any moment, which was why Percy was hiding around the corner of the fireplace. 

The telltale sounded of Floo power swooshed through the room and then Oliver stepped out, dropping his bag of equipment on the floor beside him. Before Oliver had fully turned in his direction, Percy threw himself at his lover, catching the Keeper completely off guard. The momentum propelled Oliver backwards and he tripped over his bag, dragging Percy down to the floor with him.

Percy felt a moment's panic at a plan gone so terribly wrong, but then Oliver was laughing, saying that was the kind of 'welcome home' he liked and kissing him senseless.

Percy Weasley had never been known for his demonstrative nature.

But he was learning.

  


End


End file.
